Nice Guys
by FlynnieG
Summary: Felix ponders if being a nice fellow will help him, or hurt him.


**A/N: So, I wrote this a REALLY long time ago, and then I sort of forgot about it, until I was cleaning out my computer. I had read a lot of stories about Ralph or Vanellope had nightmares about Turbo, but not too many about Felix, so I wrote one. Yay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, or its large collection of merchandise, available at the Disney Store. OH WAIT. IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY MERCHANDISE AT THE DISNEY STORE, BECAUSE, APPARENTLY, DISNEY HATES ME.**

Felix was running. Running fast, running far. This task actually proved exceedingly difficult for him. Not that he was lethargic or overweight, it was probably because he had been eating a few too many pies lately.

But right now he wasn't focused on eating pies, or even how hard it was to run. He only was focused on getting to the exit. It was his only hope. If he didn't make it to the exit, before that thing made it to him, he was in a serious amount of trouble.

Suddenly, he felt his chest tighten into knots. His legs began to wobble in agony. His breathing became uneven as began wheezing loudly.

He couldn't understand why he was having so much trouble. That's when it hit him. His inhaler. He hadn't had asthma for very long. He only really needed it in the seventh grade, when students started running the mile, but he could never run a very long distance without it. Without it, he wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly, without warning, Felix went down like a ton of bricks. His hat flew off his head as he began his journey to the ground. His face scraped the pavement. He tasted blood on his bottom lip. He searched for his magic hammer, only to see it abandoned on the ground, just out of his reach. Felix wanted to hit himself for just abandoning that inhaler in a drawer for years and not thinking twice about it.

He was able to turn himself onto his back. A wave of pain shot through his body. It felt as if her had been shot by several bullets. He wondered if he actually had.

Above him, a translucent sign blinked on and off, as if to mock him for not making it out of the game, even though he was so close. The sign read: _Your visit was Turbotasic! Come back real soon! _And right next to those illuminated words, was a picture of the one and only Turbo. He looked down at Felix with a grin on his face that gave the little handyman chills.

Fix-it Felix examined the rundown world of Turbotime. Banners that used to celebrate the racers of Turbotime, were tattered and falling off the posts they were attached to. The asphalt that Felix was laying on, had several potholes and was faded beyond belief. This world used to be colorful and bright, and now it lay in ruins.

As he felt its footsteps come closer to him, he began to think about his impending death. He had always imagined if he was going to die, he would spend his last minutes with Tammy. But now, it looked as if he would never see his Tammy again.

He felt tears gather in his eyes at the very thought of his wife. His dynamite gal. He bit down on his lip as an attempt to steady himself, only to taste blood again. A new stream of blood started dripping down from his forehead down onto his clean shirt. Felix had never noticed before, but blood was a disgusting color and it had a sickly odor.

He heard chuckling behind him, "Well well well, Fix-it, are those tears I see going down that sweet-southern-peach face of yours?" Turbo cruelly taunted, running his boney, buggy claws over Felix's face. His touch was freezing like ice.

Felix used every ounce of strength he had, to thrust himself out of this position and towards the exit. His efforts weren't very useful, because after he was able to scramble a few feet forward, Turbo caught him by his ankles. "Where do you think you're going?" The monstrous figure asked Felix as he yanked him back.

Felix attempted to claw his way out of the beast's grasp, but Turbo's claws sunk into his skin. "Don't ya get it, little guy? You're never getting out of here."

Felix kicked Turbo in the face, although it left him unaffected, "You'll never keep me here!"

Felix looked the beast in the eyes and suddenly saw the face of the monster who had almost killed a man he thought of as family, but also the face of a friend he hadn't seen in so long. He bit his lip and felt his mouth fill with blood. He continued thrashing, but the more he thrashed, the tighter Turbo's grasp became.

"Let me go, you monster!" Felix shrieked.

Turbo chuckled evilly, "Oh, you little handyman, you really don't understand. Hell will freeze over before you can get out!" He chuckled cruely. "You never do learn, Felix. It doesn't matter if it's life or racing or even pleasuring that sweet piece of Sergeant you're snogging," Felix wanted to spit at him for such an inconsiderate remark. "Nice guys will always finish last."

Turbo got a devious look on his face. He slowly opened his mouth and grew large, cy-bug teeth. Felix cried out in terror as he saw his reflection in the beast's shiny, jagged fangs. Turbo lunged forward and Felix's world went black.

* * *

Felix awoke in a cold sweat. His heart beat loudly in his ears. He sighed in relief. It was only a nightmare, but it felt so lifelike. Felix could still feel Turbo's icy claw against his cheek. The last words of the dream still stuck in Felix's mind.

_Nice guys will always finish last._

Felix had to wonder if that was true. What if his nice attitude wouldn't help him? What if it was only hurting him?

_Nice guys will always finish last._

He looked over at Miss Calhoun, who was still sleeping peacefully. What if she grew tired of him and his nice guy attitude? What if she decided to leave him, because he was a doormat? The very thought of that gave him a terrifying chill throughout his body. He never could survive without Tammy. She was more than he could ever hope for.

Felix sat and continued pondering that phrase.

_Nice guys will always finish last._

Hours later, Felix still sat awake, terrified to go back to sleep. He was frightened that he would have his nightmare again. He was so busy worrying about his nightmare, that didn't even notice when Tamora began stirring and slowly awoke. She sat up and squinted at her husband, "Fix-it? What are you doing awake at this hour?"

Felix bit his lip, almost expecting the taste of blood to fill into his mouth again. He turned over to Tamora and looked straight into her beautiful, bright blue eyes. He just couldn't tell her. He couldn't have her worry about him and his little nightmare, which probably didn't even compare to the nightmares she had. Tamora moved in even closer to her husband, "Felix?" She ran her smooth fingers down his pajama sleeve.

He nodded, "I'm fine, Tammy."

She looked over Felix for a long time, "Okay, Fix-it. If you say so." She slowly said as placed her hand to his cheek. Her touch brought a warm feeling to Felix's skin and throughout his body.

"Now, you to sleep, civilian. We have an early rising time, for Vanellope's race." Calhoun said, laying down her husband before putting her own head down on his chest.

Felix placed his head on his pillow. She pulled him closer and kissed him gently on the top of his head.

Eventually, Tammy fell back asleep. Felix settled into the pillows. He looked over at his sleeping wife and once more, began thinking about his nightmare.

_Nice guys will always finish last._

Felix looked over at his beautiful, sleeping wife and thought, _Turbo, you're wrong about one thing. Nice guys don't finish last. They tie with someone who cares too much to let them finish last alone._

He pulled Tamora into an embrace and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Yeah, I don't really like the way I ended it, and that was the main reason I didn't publish it sooner (and I had tried like 10 different ways to end it too, each one worse than the last). Well, now I wanna know what you think. This was my first attempt to write something with essentially no comedy it in, how was it? I hope you liked it. If you didn't, we can still be friends. . . Or enemies.**


End file.
